lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
DARWIN.EXE 2
'DARWIN.EXE 2 ' This is a direct sequel to Darwin.exe and must be read if you did not read the first one yet! 3 years after this piece of history has been found! It was made by the man known as "John Gold" he was an intern for Gumball ever since it was the pilot episode and he been fired ever since he made that scary episode of The Amazing World of Gumball, it's like he let out a demon of some sort! But anyways, time for another story about Darwin.exe and just to make things clear, all this stuff that happened, actually happened in real life! This is not made up, this is 100% true but I am getting ahead of myself! I just might be too scared about reliving this moment but here ya go! It was a nice Wednesday and I was bored, I wanted to watch my Gumball DVD that was just sent to me (I really did not have the time to watch it, but now would be a good time!) I opened it up and plopped it into my DVD player and it started up with the normal Amazing world of Gumball intro, but, it was slowed down and it sounded depressing, then, the title screen appeared and the title was called "Darwin.exe 2" I thought to myself, oh shit, I missed an episode of The Amazing World of Gumball, so I looked up Darwin.exe but I got 0 results! So I continued watching, it started off with Darwin all mangled and bloody and I got shocked that they shown that! Darwin's family were all crying over him and this sobbing gone on for 2 minutes! It gone on for a while, like they were cutting corners, I just thought that this was a test episode of some sort but I was so wrong! They through Darwin's body in the lake and they were all crying for another 2 minutes and I was getting really bored but I just stood there! Meanwhile Darwin was in hell and he was all bloody and Satan was killing him and Darwin was crying and the blood was all hyper realistic like they actually filmed with human blood, it really did look like human blood and Satan said "mwhahhahahahahah, you will die here again, and again, and again, you stupid idiotic fish" Darwin just sobbed as he was drowning in the lava with more blood splattering out! I nearly through up and then it cutted back to the watterson family, they were all cutting themselves because they were sad about Darwin so they kept on cutting themselves, I actually threw up a that part! I needed to stop it and then it cutted back to Darwin getting killed by Satan and he was getting stabbed by a pitchfork from him and this literally gone on for 5 minutes non stop! I kept on seeing Darwing getting killed again and again and his sobbing grown louder and louder! until the episode ended with a the end and a question mark so I just got out of my seat and pretended this never happened The End? Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:File Extensions Category:Cliche Madness Category:Unecessary Sequels Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:TELAVISHUN Category:TRUE STORY Category:English Class Failure Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki